Various patents have described valve assemblies which are utilized for controllably passing fuel into the combustion chamber of an engine, for example. In these heretofore utilized valve assemblies, one or more springs are utilized for shifting or augmenting the shifting of a valve of the valve assembly.
As is known in the art, spring rates vary with usage and other control problems must be compensated for when springs are utilized. Furthermore, it is realized that if the springs of the assembly could be eliminated from the assembly, it would represent a savings of labor, time, and natural resources.
Examples of valve assemblies for controlling the passage of fuel to an engine are: U.S. Pat. No. 896,439, "Valve", which issued on Aug. 18, 1908 to J. J. Criner; U.S. Pat. No. 1,687,176, "Means for Injecting Liquid Fuel Into Internal Combustion Engines" which issued on Oct. 9, 1928 to S. D. Olsen; U.S. Pat. No. 2,602,702, "Injector and Pump", which issued on Jul. 8, 1952 to F. Kovach; U.S. Pat. No. 2,799,263, "Fuel Injection Apparatus", which issued on Jul. 16, 1957 to L. 0. French; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,516, "Air-Assist Fuel Injection Nozzle", which issued on Oct. 11, 1988 to E. D. Klomp.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.